Falling In Love
by Uzumaki Ifuaniara Flynn
Summary: Sudah beberapa lama Sakura tinggal di kota Paris. Dan kini, ia telah kembali ke Konoha. Sesampainya disana, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda, yaitu Naruto. Mau tau leib lanjut? Baca aja. Don't like don't read. Review ya   V


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATING : T**

**PAIRING : NaruSaku + SasuHina(chapter selanjutnya[mungkin])**

**Warning : OC, CANON, TYPO(S), ANEH, GAJE, ABAL, DKK, DLL, ETC, IDE PASARAN, ALUR GAK KARUAN, DESKRIPSINYA PENDEK.**

**GAK USAH BASA BASI LAGI, HAPPY READING ^^V**

**Falling In Love *Chapter 1***

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

"Inikah Konoha? Berbeda sekali pemandangannya."

"Hei!" teriak seorang pemuda yang baru saja menabrak Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Ah, Naruto? Inikah kamu?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Naruto.

"Iya. Kamu Sakura kan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana liburanmu di Paris?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Tapi, terkadang aku juga merindukan Konoha."

"Eh iya, lusa akan diadakan ujian Jounin loh." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, masa sih? Kenapa harus lusa? Aku kan baru saja pulang." Jawab Sakura dengan kurang semangat.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Naruto sedikit meledek.

"Baiklah. Arigato Naruto."

"Sama-sama Sakura."

**======VVV======**

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, Sakura pun segera pulang. Ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang ujian Jounin itu. Hatinya masih sangat amat penasaran. Ia pun mulai mencari informasi tentang ujian itu. Saat sampai di rumah, ia menanyakan pendapat adiknya tentang ujian tersebut. Dan jawabannya...

"Shiranne!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat adiknya.

"Ada apa? Kak Sakura. Akhirnya kakak pulang juga." Jawab Shiranne.

"Iya. Ini ada oleh-oleh untukmu. Ibu dimana? Eh iya, kakak ingin bertanya. Hmm, bagaimana ya, rasanya menjadi seorang Jounin? Dan bagaimana ujiannya?" ucap Sakura pada Shiranne.

"Terima kasih, kak. Itu, ibu sedang di dapur. Ya jelas aku tidak tahu. Aku kan bukan Jounin, kak. Aku masih Genin." Jawab Shiranne sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh iya. Kakak lupa." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa hambar pada Shiranne.

"Tidak apa-apa kak." Shiranne hanya tersenyum pada kakaknya.

**======VVV======**

Sakura pun baru ingat, bahwa adiknya belum Jounin. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras ingin mengetahui tentang hal itu. Ia pun semakin penasaran, dan akhirnya, ia termenung di dalam kamar tidurnya.

**SAKURA'S BEDROOM**

"Aku masih bingung. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Jounin, ya? Apakah aku bisa menjalani ujiannya? Dan apa aku bisa menjadi Jounin?" tanya Sakura pada hatinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela kamar Sakura.

"Ha? Naruto?" Sakura hampir saja melompat karena kaget.

"Hehehe. Tadi sewaktu kamu pulang, aku mengikutimu." Ucap Naruto dengan memasang wajah bak tidak bersalahnya.

"Uh, kau! Bikin kaget saja. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu latihan." Ajak Naruto.

"Latihan apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan wajah anehnya yang sedang bingung.

"Latihan untuk ujian Jounin." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Emm, bagimana ya? Baiklah, ayo kita latihan!" ucap Sakura bersemangat. Senyumnya terlihat merekah.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

**======VVV======**

Di perjalanan menuju tempat latihan...

"Naruto. Menurutmu, aku bisa menjadi Jounin tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Bisa-bisa saja kalau kau berusaha dan rajin berlatih." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Uhh, semuanya berkata seperti itu padaku." Ketus Sakura dengan memonyongkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak elit.

"Memang begitu. Jika kamu berlatih pasti bisa. Asalkan jangan—"

"Iyaiyaiya. Aku tahu, kamu pasti akan bilang asalkan kamu jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri. Semua orang berkata itu padaku." Potong Sakura ketus.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai ditempat latihan—taman Susanu. Mereka pun berlatih dan terus berlatih. Setelah beberapa jam, mereka terlihat lelah dan mengakhiri latihannya. Sakura ingin pulang, tetapi Naruto mengajaknya makan ramen di tempat ramen kesukaannya, ramen Ichiraku.

"Sakura, kamu lapar tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit sih." Jawab Sakura setelah merasakan perutnya berbunyi—keroncongan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen dulu di ramen Ichiraku?" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura lagi.

**======VVV======**

**RAMEN ICHIRAKU  
><strong>

"Paman, aku pesan mie ramen spesial 2 ya?" ucap Naruto pada Paman Teuchi—pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Baik. Tunggu ya Naruto." Ucap Paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Naruto, kamu suka kesini ya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Iya. Pulang dari akademi aku selalu kesini." Jawab Naruto. "Aku suka sekali ramen!" Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Pantas saja kamu sudah kenal sama paman itu."

"Paman Teuchi? Iya, setiap hari kan aku kesini."

"Ini dia ramen spesialnya. Masih hangat, silahkan dimakan." Ucap Paman Teuchi.

"Arigato paman, selamat makan." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura dan Naruto telah menghabiskan ramen mereka. Kini, Sakura pun mengajak Naruto pulang.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang." Pinta Sakura.

"Ayo!"

**======VVV======**

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di rumah Sakura.

**SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Arigato Naruto." Ucap Sakura. "Tidak mampir dulu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak. Bersiaplah untuk ujian Jounin. Oke?" ucap Naruto mengingatkan Sakura.

"Uhm. Jaa!" Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto menoleh saat di pintu gerbang rumah Sakura. "Jaa!"

"Besok latihan lagi ya, jam setengah tujuh pagi. Oke?" pinta Naruto.

"Oke. Jangan telat ya." Teriak Sakura.

"Iya sayang." Ucap Naruto kelepasan.

"Hah? Sayang? Apa-apaan kamu!" teriak Sakura dengan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gomen Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda. Sampai jumpa Sakura."

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok."

**======VVV======**

Wajah Sakura terlihat merona. Ia terlihat sangat senang sekaligus malu. Tetapi ia masih heran, apakah Naruto benar-benar mengucapkan kata 'sayang' padanya, atau pendengarannya yang aneh. Ia pun membatin.

'_Benarkah? Naruto memanggilku sayang? Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku kan mengharapkan itu dari dulu. Tapi, apakah yang Naruto ucapkan itu benar, atau hanya ingin menghiburku? Atau aku salah dengar? Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta?' _Batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih terbayang-bayang ucapan Naruto di pikiran Sakura. Sakura terlihat senang sekali. Dulu ia memang menyukai Naruto, tapi hanya 'suka' bukanlah cinta. Dengan kedekatan mereka, mulailah tumbuh benih-benih cinta Sakura pada Naruto. Rasa cintanya pun tumbuh secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura mulai merasakannya.

**======VVV======**

Ketika Naruto sedang di perjalanan pulang…

"Bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan seperti itu? Gawat sekali jika Sakura benar-benar menanggapinya. Bisa mati aku. Aduh, gimana ya? Gawat sekali ini." Ucap Naruto panik dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba..

BRUKK!

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong. Jadi jatuh semua kan bukunya." Gerutu seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja ditabrak Naruto, yaitu Ino.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Gomen. Akan aku bereskan." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa kok!" ucap Ino dengan sombongnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Naruto pada Ino.

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Naruto!" teriak seorang gadis yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

'_Seperti ada yang memanggilku. Tapi siapa ya?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Suara itu lagi. Siapa ya? Jadi takut nih." Ucap Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Naruto! Aku disini." Teriak gadis itu. Ternyata itu Ino.

"Eh, Ino. Aku kira Sakura." Ucap Naruto kelepasan lagi.

"Apa? Sakura? Yang ada dipikiranmu Sakura terus sih." Ledek Ino dengan wajah anehnya yang sungguh tidak elit.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Naruto. Kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang.

"Naruto, maaf ya, tadi aku terlalu kasar padamu. Aku khilaf." Ucap Ino pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga minta maaf ya, karena sudah menabrakmu."

"Haha, tidak apa." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa."

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

**======VVV======**

Naruto terlihat malu sekali. Ia tidak sengaja mengatakan 'sayang' pada Sakura, dan dengan konyolnya ia mengulagi kesalahan yang sama, tentang Sakura. Sudah jelas suara Ino dan Sakura itu berbeda, tetapi ia memanggil Ino dengan nama Sakura. Naruto benar-benar sudah terkena sihir cinta dari Sakura, sehingga yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanyalah Sakura. Naruto pun membatin.**  
><strong>

'_Kenapa sekarang aku jadi memikirkan Sakura terus ya? Apa aku suka dengan Sakura? Gak mungkin, ini gak boleh terjadi! Tapi apa benar ya? Aku merasa senang sekali jika melihat Sakura. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?' _Batin Naruto tak percaya.

Sepertinya Naruto sedang berbunga-bunga. Begitu pun Sakura. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu 'jatuh cinta'.

Begitu Sakura mengetahui tentang perasaannya pada Naruto, ia pun mencoba untuk berubah. Yang tadinya ia bawel dan cerewet, kini ia mencoba untuk menjadi perempuan baik dengan tutur kata yang lemah lembut. Yang tadinya ia galak, kini ia mencoba menjadi sangat lembut, seperti perempuan lainnya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kini, ia juga mulai mencoba berubah. Yang tadinya ia sangat ceroboh, kini ia belajar menjadi teliti.

.

.

.

Lalu?  
>BERSAMBUNG :D<br>Jelek ya? Maaf, kan aku masih author baru jadi masih(sangat)gadungan u,u  
>Berminat review? Silahkan, flame gak apa-apa asal itu membangun ^^V<br>Mudah-mudahan gak ada typo u,u


End file.
